


Ghost of a Chance

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash manages to capture a Gastly in order to face off with Sabrina, but things have changed since he started on his journey. Ash is determined to win but does he stand a ghost of a chance?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Story So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ghost of a Chance

Ash manages to capture a Gastly in order to face off with Sabrina, but things have changed since he started on his journey. Ash is determined to win but does he stand a ghost of a chance?

Chap 1 Story So Far

Ash Ketchum had left on his Pokémon journey, instead of a traditional starter he wound up with a not too friendly Pikachu. Their bond however grew as Ash tried to protect Pikachu from a swarm of Spearow. It was on this day Ash and Pikachu spotted the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh though not knowing this at the time.

The boy was troubled by Team Rocket a duo of thieves and their talking Meowth who have since been hatching scheme after scheme to try and steal Ash’s Pikachu.

Along the way to Pewter City he met and captured a Caterpie and it evolved into a Metapod and then into a Butterfree. Another Pokémon he caught was Pidgeotto a normal and flying type.

Thanks to a tiny accident Pikachu destroyed a girl named Misty’s bike, leaving Ash indebted to her and stuck traveling with her.

They made it to Pewter City where Ash had a gym battle with Brock. It took all of his Pokémon he had but before he could win Brock’s little brothers and sisters pounced on Ash and the match was declared a tie. Ash had promised to come back after getting stronger. Brock however impressed with Ash’s spirit bestowed upon him the boulder badge.

The older male joined Ash on his journey. He had lots of skills and passed on some experience to the new trainer. With this experience Ash carried on to Cerulean City where he was in for a surprise, Misty of all people was the gym leader, one of four sisters in charge of the gym. She was certainly cocky after using their past travels to make Pikachu feel bad about battling with her. Still Ash won using Pidgeotto and Butterfree, the match was clear even with Team Rocket’s interruption. He got his second badge.

On the way to the next gym he met some very interesting Pokémon. A tough Bulbasaur, an abandoned Charmander, and a squad of Squirtle, he caught Bulbasaur and Charmander happily joined up with him after Ash showed great caring and loyalty to his Pokémon, as for the Squirtle squad the leader joined up with Ash while the others staid and worked with officer Jenny.

Their next stop was to meet a researcher named Bill. Ash caught a Krabby and learned about the 6 Pokémon limit rule as Krabby got sent back to Professor Oak. He was so disappointed but Bill gave him some good news, thanks to his research he got approval from the Pokémon league to upgrade the pokedexs with this upgrade trainers could carry up to 8 Pokémon at a time. His research showed that Pokémon would thrive in groups such as these and would even grow stronger. Of course this theory had to be tested and Ash was happy to take on the task, even more so when he learned Gary had gotten the upgrade as well.

He couldn’t wait to catch more Pokémon. Of course that had to wait as Ash’s next gym badge came a calling. Lt. Surge was a strong gym leader and his Raichu was powerful, a wall appeared before Ash and Pikachu the wall of evolution. If Pikachu evolved he could be strong enough to be Raichu but was that really the best reason to make him evolve? No, Ash decided it wasn’t.

They had a plan, using speed techniques they were able to beat Raichu without evolving and Ash got his third badge. The road to the next gym wasn’t easy Ash helped get rid of a huge Grimmer problem at a power plant and he captured their leader a huge Muk. Later he caught a Primeape though it was a tad wild.

Erica was the next gym leader he had to battle and boy was she arrogant. She even refused to battle him because Ash didn’t understand perfume. He finally got into the gym and the battle was on and Ash figured it out she was insane. She thought because Gloom smelled bad Ash’s Pokémon was gonna be useless against her. Charmander wiped out three of her Pokémon including her Gloom. Her last two Pokémon beat Charmander through poison attacks but Ash had his ace in the hole his Muk! Muk crushed her last Pokémon and he got his 4th badge.

Heading towards the next gym Ash entered Primeape in a fighting Pokémon tournament and he won. The trainer there was really impressed with him and offered to raise Primeape for Ash. The boy agreed because Primeape was so happy with the idea.

We near the end of the story so far Ash was up against Sabrina the psychic. She was powerful and scary and her Pokémon were just the same. None of Ash’s Pokémon could handle the power of a psychic type so he had to retreat. Taking a tip from an old man Ash headed towards a spooky tower where Ghost Pokémon are said to live.

Ash Ketchum Badges : Four Pokémon 7/8

“Here we are Pikachu, you ready?” Pikachu nodded and they headed inside. Brock and Misty waited outside. Ash called Charmander out as back up and the trio wondered the spooky place.

It was definitely filled with ghost Pokémon. The horde of Gastly chuckled as they sensed the human enter their territory. One Gastly planned to sneak up and scare them away with one go, but he underestimated how wound up Ash was. The moment the Gastly let out any noise he had Pikachu attacking with a fierce Thunderbolt.

It hit and Gastly became paralyzed. “Whoa,” he scanned the Pokémon. “So you’re a Gastly huh well here goes nothing PokéBall go!” he tossed the ball and it sucked the ghost type up. The ball jiggled a few times before clicking closed and it signaled that Ash had a new Pokémon. “Yes we did it we did it we caught a Gastly!”

The others weren’t to pleased with this and they banded together to form a giant ghost and Ash Charmander ad Pikachu fled. Still Ash had a new friend but was he gonna be enough to beat her?

To be continued


	2. Ghostly Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ghost of a Chance

Ash's Pokemon 8/8

Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Muk, Gastly

With Oak: Krabby

Badges 4

Chapter 2 Ghostly Win

Ash headed back to Sabrina's gym with Gastly by his side. He scanned his new friend to see what he was working with. Gastly had the ability Levitate which made ground moves useless on him, his moves consisted of Hypnosis, Lick, Night Shade, and Confuse Ray. Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder with Gastly floating on the other side.

With Gastly out and about Misty and Brock were nervous. “Ash put that thing back in it's PokeBall.” Gastly deflated at her scared tone.

“Why Misty? Gastly's really cool.” the ghost type perked up and nuzzled against Ash. “Haha,” he pat the ghost type on the head.

“I'm a little worried Ash what if Gastly is controlling you.” Brock pointed at the ghost type.

“Nah Gastly is really sweet, we friends right?” Gastly nodded. “See we cool.”

“Ash I'm just worried about you.” Brock took his hands in his and looked deep in his eyes. The boy blushed.

“I know Brock.” cue anime sparkles. Suddenly Gastly appeared between them and licked Brock's face. A shiver raced down to his feet and the male fell over paralyzed. “Oh Brock!” Ash went to his side, as the boy twitched. The raven leaned down and gave the former gym leader a kiss on the cheek.

Brock felt better after that.

They went to the gym. “Sabrina I'm here to challenge you!”

“So you are back, have you gotten any better?”

“I'll show you my new friend, Gastly!”

“You have a ghost type?” Gastly appeared on the field. “No matter. Know that if you lose, you become my dolls forever.” she called out Kadabra. “Begin.”

“Gastly use Hypnosis!” the ghost type attacked, his eyes glowing and releasing hypnotic waves.

Kadabra got hit by the waves and fell into a deep sleep. “No Kadabra!”

“Now follow it up with Night Shade!” Gastly let loose ghostly waves that hit Kadabra and it was super effective.

“Kadabra awaken!” she used her psychic powers to snap Kadabra out of it. “Now Disable!” his eyes glowed and Gastly couldn't use Night Shade.

“Alright then use Lick!” Gastly vanished and appeared next to Kadabra and gave it a barrage of tongue lashes. Kadabra became paralyzed, Sabrina grit her teeth.

“Use Confusion!” Kadabra was paralyzed and unable to move.

“If you wanna play that game Gastly use Confuse Ray!” Gastly hit Kadabra with a pink ray burst. Kadabra became confused and began hurting itself in it's confusion. It began beating itself in the head with it's own spoon.

“No, we won't lose!” using her psychic power once more she snapped Kadabra out of confusion. “Use Psychic!”

“Gastly use Lick!” Kadabra tried to hit Gastly with the psychic move, only to have it dodged and he got licked again. He fell over knocked out cold. “Kadabra is unable to battle you have won.”

“Alright we did it!” They cheered and he received the Marsh Badge. Sabrina learned that psychic power isn't everything, and she should be bonding more with her pokemon.

They left the gym and got their pokemon rested at the center before heading to the next town. Later that night…

Ash and Brock were in a tent. Ash was kissing Brock heavily. “Since I won my fifth badge I get my other reward right?” he started kissing Brock's neck and the male moaned but quickly clapped his hand over his mouth.

The young boy took this ass a yes and moved lower, yanking down Brock's pants and boxers. Brock's fat cock sprang up, it stood proudly at 8 inches, his manly musk filled the tent. Ash fondled Brock's full heavy balls, the two nuts were caressed and made Brock moan again.

Ash leaned down and licked the tip a she would a sucker. “Ash...Ash wait what if Misty hears us?”

“Oh she's been taken care of.” In Misty's tent Gastly had Misty under Hypnosis and Confuse Ray, so Misty kept slapping herself in her sleep.

The boy's teasing had caused Brock to begin to leak pre. Ash got his fingers wet in the slick substance, he gave Brock's balls a squeeze to make sure he got enough pre to get his fingers properly coated. The slicked hand came back behind the male.

Brock shuddered, as a wet digit caressed his pucker. Ash's middle finger went in teasing circles, before it sank in. “Oh Ash!”

“Yeah moan my name be as loud as you want.” He took Brock's dick in his mouth, he bobbed his head in time with rocking his finger in and out. The pleasure made Brock's inside's twitch, his hot inner walls relaxed and allowed Ash's finger to sink deeper.

Ash moaned around Brock's fat dick, his tongue caressed the underside, while his moans sent pleasing vibrations through his rod. He curled his finger inside Brock's channel, seeking his happy button. It took a few tries but he knew he found it when Brock suddenly bucked into his mouth, and his inner walls clamped down around his finger. “Hhmmhhh!”

Brock moaned as a second finger was added, and Ash sucked him deeper burying his nose in his pubes. “That's good oh feels so good!” Ash increased the speed of his bobs, while his fingers worked Brock's hole faster. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Ash!”

Ash added a third finger, and began twisting his fingers, stirring up his partner's insides. He could feel Brock's pre flowing down his throat and spilling into his mouth. 'He's close, just a bit more!' he hallowed his cheeks and sucked even harder.

“Ash cumming!” Hot baby batter exploded from Brock's twitching cock. Ash pulled back just in time to catch his release in his mouth. After sloshing it around in his mouth a bit to savor the taste he swallowed it in one big gulp.

“Now it's my turn.” Ash began to strip and Brock removed his top. Soon they were both naked, Brock stared in a mix of lust and jealousy as the huge cock of Ash Ketchum standing proudly from his crotch, he was growing a fine nest of manly hair. It wasn't as thick as Brock's but he was still growing. Ash's penis was very large in both girth and length reaching up to 10 inches.

Brock moved onto his hands and knees. Ash slid his dick between Brock's cheeks. “How long has it been since I fucked you?”

“It was back after Erica's gym.”

“I'll go slow.” he kept rocking, for some extra friction before he let the tip kiss his wet hole. He pushed in and the two moaned. Brock's hole was stretched around Ash's cock, his inner muscles expanding to take the huge rod. “Ahh so tight!”

“So big!” Ash was going slow, and Brock got to feel the almost torturous pace. Each thick inch filled him, and Brock moaned and pleaded for more. This was not their first go around, but across the days of their adventures they barely even got heavy petting in. It was times like this Brock wished Misty wasn't traveling with them.

It felt so good to have Ash buried balls deep inside him. He felt so full, and he loved it. His cock was hard again from the pleasure. The older boy's hips rocked back. “Please Ash move!”

“You got it!” and move he did. Brock moaned as Ash pulled out leaving only the tip inside him, he moaned again as Ash thrust back in. The friction made his insides sing and twitch. Each new thrust had Brock's cock bouncing and bobbing in joy.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah Ash ah ah ah ah faster!”

“On it!” Ash held onto his hips and he increased his speed. The sound of skin striking skin grew louder and louder, it almost sounded like applause. The area was filled with Brock's lustful moans and Ash's grunts. The boy had a huge grin on his face, and Brock was drooling.

“Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash oh Arceus I'm cumming!”

“Do it, cum for me!” he increased his pace, and focused more on short faster thrusts, and made sure to pelt Brock's prostate.

“Ahhhhh fuck!” Brock came hard, shooting his seed on the ground beneath him. Ash kept driving his hot dick into the clenching heat. He was able to get off ten more thrusts before he came. Seven long hot spurts of cum pelted Brock's sweet spot and sent the male over the edge again. His twitching dick depositing another load into the puddle beneath him.

“That was hot!” Ash leaned over Brock's body and kissed his neck. “Shall we go clean up?”

“Skinny dip in the nearby lake?” Brock grinned.

“Let's do it!” Ash pulled out of Brock's ass, allowing his cum to spill out of his hole and run down his legs. The two scampered out of the tent and ran through moonlight to jump into the lake. “Just three more badges to go.”

“I hope you win.” Brock says, he swims over to Ash and begins kissing the boy's chest.

“I'll try.”

-x-

Pikachu explains to Gastly about Ash's relationship. Both males are very open, Brock is bi, hence why he still flirts with girls, but as far as Brock is concerned Ash is the only guy for him. As for Ash he's gay and looking forward to exploring his sexual desires. Gastly was happy to help in any way, he liked seeing Ash happy.

To be continued

Chap 3 Preview Dig It Gary

While heading to the next gym Ash bumps into Gary Oak. It seems he was called for a job to get rid of some Diglett. However the Diglett are in the right, Ash gets some insight into Gary's issues with him.

To be continued


End file.
